Utilisateur:KarimMajed/Bac à sable
Anglais : : Wake up time? : 5:49. : Feeling fine, cause it's wake up time! : 5:49!? Why are we up at 5:49? : Oh, because it had to rhyme with wake up time, for the song. : What's wrong with 8:49? : : Wake up time? 5:49. Feeling f... Yeah, true. We could have done 8:49... : Arrgh! : : Ugh! I really got to stop putting this thing so loud, Onion. : True... what is it? : It's an invite, to Hotdog's party... tonight! : But we never get invited to parties. : Well we did this time! : : Hey, do you know how to uninvite people? : Maybe, yeah. Why? : I accidentally invited these two guys, Apple and Onion. : Here, let me see... I think there's a setting where you can just take them off the list. Hopefully they haven't seen it yet! : I printed out the invite so we know exactly where to go! : Who else is going? : : French Fry! : Haha! You love French Fry don't you Onion! : Yeah! : But she's a girl! : I know but I just love her! It's not my fault! : Pfft! Haha! Why don't you ask her out at the party? : And then we can hang around together! Accept invitation! : That's weird. It won't let me back in. Luckily we've printed out all the details. Now let's go practice our dance moves. : : Onion? : Yeah? : I think if we're really gonna get French Fry's attention at the party, we'll need to stand out more. : What do you propose? : : Hey, It's Apple and Onion! : Who? : Hey guys, what you doing? : Hi French Fry. : Hi Onion. : : Hey, I recognize guys you to. Now where have I seen I think there's a setting where you can take them off the list. : Hey I saw you guys were invited to Hotdog's par... : : To Hotdog's party! Yeah, me and Onion conway can we Onion! What? What? : What? What do you mean what? : You didn't want French Fry to. : We didn't want French Fry one. : To mention the party. : No, well... yeah. But It's not like that It's just because uh... this party tonight It's not gonna be that kind of thing you know like balloons and toys and stuff. You know what I mean? : I thought. : How do I put it. It'll be more like a dinner party like a sit-down meal kind of thing more... more grown up! Uh... we better get going! : Okay. See you later guys! : All crying up. : We can't go to this party now. : Why? : Look at this! : But what about asking French Fry out? : We act like a little kid! : But them so am I. Onion, we're going to grow up. : : We're glad we sold all our old clothes are'nt we apple. : Yeah cause we have money. Cash funny. Now all we have to do is open up a bank account. : Then do you think we will be grown up? : I just know if we do it we will. : I think this plan will work. : We're already doing it baby. : et : Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! : This is'nt very grown up is it? : No. : Ok grown ups. et : Grown ups. Grown ups. Grown ups. : et : Grown ups! Grown ups! Grown ups! Grown ups! : Next! et : That's us! : Hey! : This is it! That hold up proper! : What's wrong with the way I'm holding? : It's not I'm not! Just holdup! : I'm holding! : That's not a hold up. This is a hold up! : What did you say? : I said this is a hold up. Oh. : : Ugh! Jail. : : Ho's !? What is it!? : We are really sorry! : Please don't hold up! : We are just trying to be grown up! : Oh, no! Don't be scare! : Okay. : Uh this is my friend Mittens. They didn't let me bring him to jail, so I got him tattooed on me. Hello! I'm Mittens. Nice to meet you. Hahaha! et : Hahaha! : Yeah! And I'm Beef Jerky! Now I'm sorry to ask but how did you two cute people go to jail? : Were trying to grow up. : Because I wanted to ask French Fry I am. : She's a girl! : At Hotdog's grown up party. : French Fry, huh... : I love her. : But you can't go well? : We just don't know how. : I'm going to tell you a story. There was once a guy who was a pushover. He wanted to be tough. Then he saw the toughest guys around. And you know what he did? : I thought. : He found the thoughest people in town and he started copying them and even thought on the inside he was still the same people thought the was tough no one ever messed with him again. : That guy is you Beef Jerky? : Yeah. : And is that why he shouted us as earlier. : Yeah, sorry. Okay, listen up man, you want people to think you're grownups? et : Yeah. : You go to this party full of grown-ups and you copy their. et : Whoa... Thanks Beef Jerky! : Call me beads baby. I dont forget about the copying! : Bye, Beef! : You to, guys! : : Apple and Onion! Listen, I'm really sorry about the mix-up earlier. : Come on in guys! French Fry run a little bit late but she's been telling me all about you. She says you're really funny! et : She says you're really funny! : Hey... et : Hey... : Okay, this is funny, I see. et : Okay, this is funny, I see. : Hey! That's no how I is that how I speak. et : Hey! That's no how I is that how I speak. : Stop it! et : Stop it! : I'm think gonna go sit down. : Burger! Hey guys, why don't you just come through and make yourselves at home? Burp! : This doesn't feel quite right Onion. : I love her Apple. : Okay, you copy the people over there and I'll copy the other people. By the time French Fry comes we'll be ready. : Yeah. : How are your niece? : Just turned two last week. : Hoho! She's adorable! : Hoho! Let me see that! Hoho! Look at her tiny little... Hoho! What a cute little baby... Hoho! Babies! : Hi, I'm Apple. : N n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nice t t-to meet you, A A-A-Apple : The pleaseures... Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Popcorn: Hello I´m ppppopcorn Apple: The pppleaseures all mmmmine. blushes A girl with milkshake:Oh milkshake this view is so romantic. Apple: Yeah look at this brick. It´s like all my dreams are coming true now. A police man: Huh Beige where are the others. Beige: leave me alone ! The police man: Hot dog´s party. French fry: Wow hot dog I´m going to polish this off in 20 seconds. Apple:(whispering) Copy. Onion:Yeah French fry I´ll probably polish this off in 10 seconds. French fry: Well I´m so hungry I could eat my plate then yours. Onion:Yeah We´re so hungry we could eat our plate your plate and every one else´s. can´t we apple? Apple: Yeah. start eating everyone´s plate crazily Onion:I´m gonna do it. Apple: Yes. Yes Onion. Onion: French fry will you will you will you be my- The police: Stop nobody move. screaming The police: Where apple and onion. Where´s the other one. Apple:He escaped. The police: You´re going back to jail. French fry: Wait why were you in jail? Apple: We tried to be grown up and we accidentally held up a bank. Then we copied people in order to be grown up. French fry: Why didn´t you come as you are. Apple: Because we act like kids. French fry: So what that´s why we became friends in the first place. Don´t you remember? Apple: I do. Onion: As do I. We´re sorry we ruined the party how can we make it up to you. dun dun dun dun dun da. Both: Bye guys. The police: Hey weren´t we suppose to arrest those guys. Both:Dear beige Today we learned should just be ourselves and we think you should just be yourself because your a really nice guy. Your friends Apple and Onion. puts the page on his tattoo Traduction française : : Quelle heure est-il ? : 6 heures moins dix pile. '' : ''Tout va bien, car il est 6 heures moins dix pile ! : 6 heures moins dix !? Pourquoi on es déjà réveillés à 6 heures moins dix !? : Oh, parce que ça devait rimer avec quelle heure est-il, pour la chanson. : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec 9 heures moins dix ? : : Quelle heure est-il ? 9 heures moins dix pile. Tout va b... C'est vrai. Nous aurions pu faire 9 heures moins dix... : Arrgh! : : Ugh! Je dois vraiment arrêter de mettre cette chose si fort, Oignon. : C'est vrai... qu'est-ce que c'est? : C'est une invitation à la fête de Hot Dog... ce soir ! : Mais nous ne sommes jamais invités à des fêtes. : Eh bien, c'est ce que nous avons fait ! : : Hey, tu sais comment désinviter des gens ? : Peut-être, oui. Pourquoi ? : J'ai accidentellement invité ces deux personnes, Pomme et Oignon. : Laisse-moi voir... Je pense qu'il y a un endroit où vous pouvez simplement les enlever de la liste. Espérons qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore vu. : J'ai imprimé l'invitation pour que nous sachions exactement où aller ! : Qui d'autre s'en va? : : P'tite frite ! : Haha ! Tu aimes P'tite frite, n'est-ce pas Oignon ! : Ouais ! : Mais c'est une fille ! : Je sais mais je l'aime tout simplement ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! : Pfft ! Haha ! Pourquoi ne lui demande-tu pas à la fête ? : Et ensuite, nous pourrons rester ensemble ! Accepte l'invitation ! : C'est bizarre. Ça ne me laisse pas entrer. Heureusement, nous avons imprimé tous les détails. Maintenant, allons pratiquer nos mouvements de danse. : : Oignon ? : Ouais ? : Je pense que si nous voulons vraiment attirer l'attention de P'tite frite à la fête, nous devrons nous démarquer davantage. : Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? : : Hey, c'est Pomme et Oignon ! : Qui ? : Hé les gars, qu'est-ce que tu fais? : Salut P'tite frite. : Salut Oignon. : : Hey, je vous reconnais les gars. Où est-ce que je vous ai vu ? Il doit exister une manière d'imprimer l'invitation. : Hey ! J'ai vu que vous étiez invités à la fête de Hot... : : À la fête de Hot Dog ! Oui, moi et Oignon on y va ! Pas vrai Oignon ! Quoi ? Quoi ? : Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire quoi ? : Vous ne vouliez pas de P'tite frite. : Nous ne voulions pas de P'tite frite. : Mentionner la fête. : Non, eh bien... oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste parce que... cette fête ce soir. Ce ne sera pas ce genre de chose que vous connaissez, comme des ballons, des jouets, etc. Tu sais ce que je veux dire ? : J'ai pensé. : Comment puis-je le mettre. Cela ressemblera davantage à un dîner qu'à un repas assis, genre... plus grandi ! Euh... on ferait mieux d'y aller! : D'accord. A plus tard les gars! : Tous en pleurs. : Nous ne pouvons pas aller à cette fête maintenant. : Pourquoi ? : Regardez ça ! : Mais qu'en est-il de demander à P'tite frite ? : Nous agissons comme un petit enfant ! : Mais eux aussi. Oignon, on va grandir. : : Nous sommes heureux d'avoir vendu tous nos vieux vêtements, n'est-ce pas, Pomme. : Oui parce que nous avons de l'argent. Cash funny. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à ouvrir un compte en banque. : Tu pense alors que nous serons grands ? : Je sais que si nous le faisons, nous le ferons. : Je pense que ce plan fonctionnera. : Nous le faisons déjà bébé. : et : Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! : Ce n'est pas très grand, n'est-ce pas ? : Non. : Okay, on grandi. et : Les adultes. Les adultes. Les adultes. : et : Les adultes ! Les adultes ! Les adultes ! Les adultes ! : Suivant !